1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control and/or containment of fluids and, in particular, to the control of the flow of fluid through a passage such as a drain pipe.
2) Description of Related Art
A drain pipe typically provides a relatively open passage through which rain runoff or other fluids can flow such as for draining a particular area of land. For example, a paved parking lot often has one or more storm drain pipes that receive runoff from the parking lot and direct the runoff to a creek bed or other drainage area. Thus, rain water and other runoff collected in the parking lot is drained by the storm drain pipe to the drainage area. Similar drainage systems are also provided for other areas including roadways, buildings, and some unimproved lots or fields.
Such drainage systems are typically not equipped to control the flow of fluids therethrough. Thus, if a hazardous or otherwise undesirable material is directed to the drainage system, the material will be spread to the drainage area. For example, if diesel fuel or other hydrocarbons are spilled in a parking lot, the fuel will flow into the storm drain pipe and perhaps through the pipe, depending on the quantity of the fuel that is spilled. If the spill is not cleaned, the fuel can contaminate the pipe, the drainage area, and possibly the water table in the vicinity of the drainage area. The parking lot and pipe can be cleaned by pouring a large quantity of water in the parking lot and through the pipe, thereby washing the fuel from the parking lot and the pipe. However, the water carries the fuel to the drainage area, possibly requiring decontamination of the soil there, which can be time consuming and expensive.
Thus, there exists a need for a device and method for controlling the flow of fluids through a drain pipe or other such passage. The device should be relatively easily installed and removed so that it can be used upon detection of a hazardous spill before the hazardous material is washed from the passage.